Without Purpose
by Preliat
Summary: A retcon of my Mass Effect retelling. Renegade Shepard in everything except saving the Council and destroying the Collector Base. The Illusive Man's anger has caused him to unleash Project Fabricator, the predecessor to Lazerous, but as the galaxy knows Cerberus is very good at costing themselves a fortune by using their own projects. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Cerberus Mistakes

"You sure that's what you want?" The Illusive Man demanded, standing up and approaching the QEC projector. It was strange to see him this way. Commander Jane Shepard had always seen him as the epitome of cool and collected, but now, seeing all his hard work turning against him, he was no better than any Alliance Officer who didn't get their way with the Spectre. "You're taking a hell of a risk, Shepard."

"I don't think so." She replied, crossing her arms. Most of her actions had been considered harsh, extreme or even, in some cases, unjustifiable until she proved her skeptics wrong, but when she saw for herself what the Collectors had been doing destruction seemed to be the only way to right their wrongs. "I'm going to stop the Reapers. But I won't sacrifice the soul of our species to do it. Joker... lose this channel."

The Illusive Man watched as Shepard disappeared from view, his fists clenched and teeth gritted. Slowly he allowed himself to calm down and turned to look over his shoulder. Behind him was a man, covered in slick, light armor, carrying a single blade as a weapon.

"Leng, give the word to what's left of Project Fabricator." The Illusive Man commanded. "Tell them to get those subjects up and running immediately and have them ready to be dispatched at my behest."

"I'll see to it personally that they are properly motivated." Kai Leng replied. Miranda Lawson had been one of the Illusive Man's best and brightest young officers and represented the perfection that humanity was. Now that she had joined with Shepard and abandon Cerberus he had to turn to an assassin to help him oversee his many cells. In truth the Illusive Man preferred it this way. Leng was not perfect, but he'd been broken and fixed a dozen times. Where Miranda had been the perfection of human kind, Leng was the indomitable will of humanity. "But do you need all three, sir?"

"I know you can do the same job just as well as one of them, but I need you with me, Leng." The Illusive Man answered. "I can't send you on missions that our products can do and expect you to be my right hand as well."

"As you say, sir."

"Head to the Terminus Systems. The relay system of Xe Cha in the Shrike Abyssal cluster is as far as you need to go. Tosal Nym, a planet devastated by asteroid warfare is your target. I'll send the message through to them that they should be expecting you."

"I'll make my report to you when I've arrived, sir." Kai Leng stated. The Illusive Man turned as the door opened but Leng was already gone. Taking a seat in his chair, he rubbed his temples and lit a cigarette.

"You were supposed to be the guardian of humanity, Shepard..." The Illusive Man mused aloud. "Bringing in everything that could keep us strong, keep us safe in this dark and terrible universe. And now I'm forced to send old equipment after you, now that you've endangered our species... Damn it all."

* * *

Word came all too quickly for the myriad of doctors, engineers and gunmen of Project Fabricator. The facility was a buzz with hundreds of people trying to improve upon systems, reporting protocols and even storage space, as they had no idea who was coming and what their purpose was.

"Honestly I'd half expected word to reach us that we were being shut down." Doctor Angela Romero stated to one of her colleagues as she brushed a few loose strands of her long black hair from her face. "I mean it seemed the Illusive Man had shunted all his resources into that other project and we nearly ground to a halt. Now he expects us to just pick up and start again?"

"Come on, Angie." Doctor Thaddeus Grey replied. The older, grey haired scientist continued typing into the virtual interface, responding to his colleague but made no eye contact as he continued working. "It's not as though we're starting from scratch. Sure, it will be a hurdle getting everything back on track, but at least we're almost complete. Hell, if that other project hadn't taken almost all of our resources away we might have been finished within the fiscal year. It should only be another month or so before our triplets are up and running at full operational capacity."

"Still, I don't like it." Dr. Romero said firmly. "We were so damned close to popping open the champagne bottles and celebrating, just to have the rug pulled out from under us and now, without any kind of warning, we need to have everything finished as soon as possible. It just seems... odd."

"Excuse me, Doctor?" Came a female voice behind them. The two scientists turned around to see Captain Elanor Fel, acting commander of the security force on Tosal Nym. "The shuttle has landed."

"Thank you Captain." Dr. Romero replied and looked at Dr. Grey. "Ready to meet whomever this is?"

"Why me?" The old man asked, typing in a few more commands into the terminal.

"Because you're the project lead, Thaddeus." Dr. Romero replied with a sigh. "Come on, you can finish plugging the algorithms in later."

"Fine, fine, let's go meet the man."

Captain Fel nodded and gestured for the doctors to follow her as she headed toward the landing pad.

* * *

Kai Leng stepped out of the Cerberus shuttle and quickly gained a feel for his surroundings. The facility, Jericho, had been built into the side of the largest crater on the planet's surface. There was no flora or fauna to speak of, which meant that the security team here was only necessary for the possibility of raiders discovering them or if the subjects got loose.

His eyes shifted to the entrance to the facility as a soldier, covered entirely in her black Cerberus armor and helmet headed his way, flanked by two doctors.

"Welcome, sir, welcome." Dr. Grey greeted, extending a hand when he got close enough. When it became obvious that Leng had no interest in shakking the man's hand he retracted it and cleared his throat. "Yes, I assume you are here to see our progress, yes?"

"That is correct." Leng replied and walked past him. "The Illusive Man wants the subjects ready for assignment as soon as possible."

"Assignment?" Dr. Romero asked. "With respect the triplets would have a lot of testing to go through before we could ever be sure they were ready for the rigors the Illusive Man plans to put them through."

"Project Fabricator has just received an abundance of funding." Leng said, dismissively waving her protests away. "There is an assignment he deems only they can handle, provided your assessments of their abilities is correct. We will forgo any unnecessary testing to ensure they are combat ready."

"Unnecessary?" Dr. Romero echoed shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't think any of the tests will be unnecessary, sir. We have yet to see them function in a social capacity. There's no telling what they'd do in a crowded room, no assurances they'll be utterly devoted..."

"I did not ask for your personal fears." Leng snapped as he strode through the facility as though he had been there before. "The Illusive Man demands that these subjects be sent out after a dangerous target and if his demands are not met then this facility will be of no further use to him."

* * *

Elanor Fel watched the display of angry scientists and Cerberus officer play out in front of her with relative amusement. She held no hate for anyone in the Jericho facility, but it was funny to watch these people, in all their brilliance be shot down at every turn by a man who carried a sword all over the place.

"Sir, here they are." Elanor stated, gesturing to a trio of stasis pods filled with some kind of fluid that kept the suspend beings inside sustained.

"Have they been woken up at all?" Leng asked, pressing his face against the glass as he looked in.

"Not to my knowledge, sir." Elanor replied. "If I recall correctly they were to be woken up shortly before the Illusive Man sent our resources to another project."

"And what a distinguished failure that was." Leng spat. "So, Dr. Grey, do you believe they are ready to be pulled from their pods?"

"Well... yes, actually." The old man replied. "They've been ready for some time, but if we pull them out we can't put them back in and there's still a lot of valuable information to teach them."

"Let me see what you've already done with them." Leng demanded, pulling up a screen on his omni-tool.

Each of the suspended humans had been given a different area of specialization and Leng moved to the first on the left, looking up at it. Though the three of them were technically clones, created from the DNA of human beings who had already existed, they had been engineered, altered to be someone else, likely to avoid confusion. They looked nothing alike and yet they were created from the same stock, by the same processes. The first of the three was a biotic, engineered as far as human science would allow. Leng took notice of the fact that data from the facility on Pragia had been preserved and uploaded to the Cerberus databases before the facility was abandoned and subsequently destroyed years later.

"So he's a powerful biotic, then?" Leng asked as he studied him.

"That's quite an understatement, if our data projections hold true." Dr. Grey replied proudly. "The data from the Teltin Facility proved invaluable. As much as I would have liked to have had access to whatever Subject Zero was, I am positive we have hit the proverbial wall in biotics, at least with the galaxy's current level of technological advancement."

"Explain." Leng demanded to which Dr. Grey was all to happy to oblige.

"His implants are state of the art, Mr. Leng." Grey began with a jovial grin. "They generate less than forty percent of the heat that any other biotic implant generates to do the same job and after one of our security force members, of all people, mentioned how thermal clips worked, we developed a way for these implants to cool almost instantaneously."

"He ejects thermal clips from his head?" Leng asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, of course not!" Grey replied with a laugh. "There are seven micro thermal absorption chambers in each implant. In the unlikely even that one becomes over heated the mechanism holding these tiny thermal clips rotates, allowing for the over heated unit to cool and another unit to take over. That actually took up more resources than the other two combined, but I believe it was well worth the effort!"

"If making an unstoppable god monster man is your thing, that is." Elanor interjected, though it seemed the two of them were ignoring her.

"Impressive." Leng replied. "I do hope your findings are correct, Doctor. The Illusive Man will be most pleased. What of the next one?"

"Ah, this one." He replied and moved to the middle tank. "He has been given extensive modification to be physically strong, but more so to be quick. I've no doubt he could easily win an arm wrestling contest with any of our security, but his reflexes are so far beyond cat like that one might not even see it."

"And his non-organic parts?" Leng asked.

"Ah yes, he's been implanted with a motion field sensor." Grey stated, activating his omni-tool to show the schematics for it. "Basically he has three hundred-sixty degree vision, no matter where his eyes are pointing. He has a minor targeting VI implanted within his cerebrum, allowing for better accuracy and the VI has been programmed for familiarity with all standard side arms, as well as many illegal ones. The VI has also been programmed with nearly every style of human, turian, asari and drell martial arts form we could find."

"So he's an assassin." Leng replied, looking perturbed by it.

"Not just an assassin." Grey replied. "The assassin. And lastly our youngest subject."

"Youngest?" Leng asked.

"By a few days, sir." Elanor informed him. "They didn't want to grow them all at once, just in case, so the other two grew together and this one was developed last."

"I see." Leng replied and looked the tank over. "And what is his specialty?"

"This one has the most synthetic upgrades out of the three." Grey replied, making Elanor cringe at the wording. "Like the assassin he has a targeting VI implanted in his brain, but this one is far more advanced. It has been programmed with every fire arm Cerberus has seen, as well as a few of the most useful galactic martial arts we could fit."

"Most useful?" Leng asked.

"Oleg Petrovsky, the projects military advisor made the call on what would be most useful to this one." Elanor informed Leng.

"Yes, yes." Grey continued. "This one has also been fitted with the most advanced omni-tool technology we could muster. He's capable of using the widely known tech attacks such as Overload, Incinerate and Tech Armor, but I'm sure with a little time he'd be able to figure out plenty more, or perhaps even create his own. He's also been gifted with powerful hacking programs and as many decryption programs as we could gain access to."

"So you have a tech warrior for long distance kills and gaining access to nearly anything, an infiltrator with deadly close combat skills and a biotic that may be dangerously close to godhood, by your security's standards." Leng said, exaggerating the results but still very impressed. "It's a shame the Illusive Man put so much stock into Shepard."

"Who?" Grey asked.

"Not important." Leng replied and looked back at the doctor. "The Illusive Man's orders are clear. Get these three up and running, then find a way to recreate these clones that's cost and time effective. He's likely to want more than one of each if he can get his hands on them."

"Cost effective?" Grey asked, stifling a laugh. "Sounds literally impossible, but a few decades ago, living anywhere that wasn't Earth did, too. I'll see what we can do."

Leng nodded and left the room to make his report to the Illusive Man. Elanor watched Dr. Grey work frantically to get all of the staff ready to give the final push for Project Fabricator. She shook her head, hating to see these brilliant thinkers trying to play God, but she didn't get paid to feel good about the work of others. Still she was terrified of the prospect of something going wrong when they woke up and how very little her security force could do if the triplets decided to attack.


	2. Awakening

"I'm glad to hear that they've made such progress." The Illusive Man stated. The distortion of the communication tried Leng's patience but the proximity to the comm buoy couldn't be helped.

"Perhaps it would have been better if these clones had been used against the Collectors, rather than rebuilding Shepard." Leng offered.

"That had been their original purpose, but Shepard was the only one who had fought a Reaper." The Illusive man replied. "We needed that kind of expertise to deal with their servants. But yes, they would have been far more cooperative than Shepard ever was. Still, we needed her, and now they have a new purpose."

"Destroying Shepard."

"Before she can do more harm to humanity, yes." The Illusive man said. "And by this assessment I would say they could more than do it. Especially given that they are nearly ready to be activated, correct?"

"Yes sir." Leng stated, activating his omni-tool. "Several of the researchers here have backed Dr. Grey's assessment that the three of them will be ready to wake up tonight."

"And those that didn't?"

"Most have kept quiet about it as much as possible. Dr. Angela Romero is the only one who has been vocal in her objections. She could be a problem."

"Don't let her become one, Leng." The Illusive Man ordered. "She has already proven valuable to Cerberus and I'd like to be able to continue using her expertise, but if she tries to jeopardize this mission in any way do not hesitate to deal of her."

"Of course, sir." Leng replied. The Illusive Man cut the transmission and Leng turned to leave.

"He must want this Shepard person killed pretty bad." Elanor stated. Leng wasn't surprised she'd been listening in, though he was surprised he hadn't heard her sneak in. "She kill someone important?"

"She destroyed possibly the greatest resource Cerberus has ever seen." Leng replied, walking past her.

"Sounds like an idiot, making an enemy of Cerberus." She said, following Leng out. "But I'm guessing she's dangerous. Otherwise you'd be sending soldiers after her, not these... things."

"You've heard of the Collectors, I assume."

"Yeah, the doctors all talked about them and how these three clones would be able to fight against them with the limited data we had."

"Shepard wiped them out."

"Oh..." Elanor froze, not liking the idea of pissing off someone capable of doing something like that.

* * *

"As you say, Doctor." Leng replied stoically. They stood in a room, full of the top minds that had worked on the project, with a large, kinetic barrier reinforced window that over looked a room twenty-five meters below. Inside were the three pods, hooked up to a series of cables that would give the signals to drain the fluids from the pods and release the clones. There were also nearly a dozen guards, armed with shotguns, just in case.

Leng looked to his right and noticed Dr. Romero crossing her arms and looking dismal. He decided she would not be a problem anymore, as she had no way of stopping the clones from being woken up.

"My colleagues!" Dr. Grey called out, quieting the room. "My partners and friends whom I have worked with day after day, night after sleepless night. Today we see the fruits of our labor and reap the seeds that we have sown. It has taken so much time, sweat and tears to reach this day, but reach it we have!"

Dr. Grey moved to the console that would begin the process of rousing the clones from their sleep and looked back at everyone with almost childish excitement.

"Today we go down in history as the engineers of perfection." He hit the console and all of the scientists huddled against the window while Leng and Elanor merely watched the vid screen. The guards in the room below raised their weapons on the opening tanks and watched as the tubes began to drain of their fluids. "Today man's grasp extends further than ever before."

The doors of the three pods slid open with a long, drawn out hiss and the tables the clones were attached to angled forward. When the pods were completely opened, their doors folding back behind them, a small electrical charge shot through all three pods, signaling the clones' hearts to begin beating. All three of them coughed and spat up more of the fluid that they had been resting in, the thick blue goo pouring from their nose and mouth in thick gobs as they tried to replace it with oxygen for the first time.

Nearly in unison the three of them fell to their hands and knees, wobbling as they all tried to stand. When they stood fully on their feet, they each looked at the guards before them and then at each other. Leng noticed the scarring they had across their faces. It looked exactly like Shepard's scars, a faint red glow to the tears in their skin and their eyes, as well.

Several of the scientists and engineers in the room burst into tears at the sight of all their work having finally paid off. Leng shoved past them to look down through the glass and his heart skipped a beat. He hit the console, activating the microphone in the room.

"I said head toward the back door." One of the guards was commanding of them. "I know you can understand me."

"And who are you to command us?" One of the clones asked. His short black hair was slicked down, matted against his head thanks to the fluids and he, strangely, had an English sounding accent even though no one that Leng had met in the facility did, except Captain Fel, though she would never have interacted with the terminals controlling the clones. Kai Leng noted that the one speaking was the assassin.

"I won't warn you again, clone." The guard said, moving forward. "Move to the back of the room and exit so we can begin your testing."

"I think not." The assassin replied and before the guard could catch the movement his shotgun was out of his hands and pointed in his face.

"Oh shi-" Before the guard could finish the clone squeezed the trigger and the shot tore through the guard's shielding, shattered his visor and blew the back of his helmet open. Before any of the scientists could even ask what had just happened a full blown firefight had erupted down below, causing many of them to scream. Smoke filled the room below and Kai Leng watched patiently to see what had happened. As the smoke was sucked into the ventilation system he could see the three clones, unscathed, standing amidst the corpses of the guards down below. The biotic had a barrier around himself, the tech warrior covered in omni-tool powered armor and the assassin on the opposite end of the room.

"Warning, subject hostility confirmed." A synthetic voice announced. "Activating emergency response protocols."

"No!" Dr. Romero shouted. Leng looked down to see the ventilation shafts were spewing out a purple haze into the room below. The biotic waved his hands and little barriers warped around the vents, blocking the gas from getting into the room. The tech ran for the door in the back after grabbing one of the shot guns from a dead guard and began trying to hack through the back door. The facility VI announced that it terminated the console's connection with the rest of the facility, effectively sealing the three of them within. When all eyes were focused on the room below Dr. Romero his a few commands into her omni-tool. Many of the scientists gasped in terror as the back door slid open and the clones darted out.

"Doc, what have you done?" Elanor demanded, pointing her pistol at Romero. "You saw what they did, they could kill us all!"

"Because they were threatened!" Romero defended, backing against a wall. "We can't damn them just because..."

Her words stopped as Leng sent his blade through her abdomen. Dr. Romero looked down at her blood as it stained her lab coat and poured all the way down to the floor.

"We need to contain the situation." Leng stated as Romero sank to the ground, dead. He ran toward the window, firing a shot from his omni-tool that shattered the glass and leaped into the room, activating his tactical cloak. Elanor watched and looked around at all the scientists who watched her with terrified expressions.

"Alright everyone, let's get you all a safe distance away until security deals with this." She said and began ushering them out of the room.

* * *

Tracking the clones was not difficult for Leng to do. If there wasn't the long trail of bodies, splattered and smeared on the walls, fried by electrical burns or shot and stabbed in every way possible, then there was the small puddles of blue fluid on the floor that allowed him to figure out exactly where they were going. Right up until the tracks split off.

Leng knelt down and tried to make discern whether two had gone left and one right or the other way around. The sound of a tactical cloak disengaging caused him to whip around, sword held ready. He arced the blade toward the clone, the assassin and came at the man's neck. The assassin, true to Dr. Grey's predictions, was fast. He ducked and dodged every slice Kai Leng threw at him and cartwheeled backward, stopping with a hallway to his right.

An engineer, terrified of what was happening but wanting desperately to help grabbed a wrench and swung it at the clone's head. Without turning to face the man the assassin grabbed the man's wrist and squeezed it until the wrench fell from his grasp.

"You are no warrior." The assassin stated, not looking at the man. "Why do you interfere like one?"

"You're... killing people!" The engineer shouted through gritted teeth as the pain in his wrist ceased. The assassin let go of the man and knelt down, picking the wrench up. "You're killing the ones who were here to protect us."

"It was either my brothers and I, or them." The assassin replied and took a step toward Leng. "I bet you all thought we were asleep this whole time."

"What do you mean?" Leng demanded, eyes darting from the clone's eyes, to the wrench to his feet, watching his every move.

"The youngest first learned how to use his omni-tool." The assassin explained. "Clever of him, too. After your Man of Illusions stopped sending this facility resources we were practically left alone. He managed to hack into everything in this building, literally with his eyes closed."

"You were conscious?" The mechanic asked, backing away.

"We were. And the youngest figured out how to use our omni-tools to communicate with one another without you all noticing. After we realized we were all different from you people outside the pods, we realized we were the same. We knew it in our gut that you would try to use us for something, but we weren't sure what. Not until the youngest hacked deeper into your database. You wanted to send us to die, to destroy an enemy we could not reach."

"That enemy has already been taken care of." Leng told him, causing the assassin's shoulders to drop ever so slightly. Leng saw the slight distraction betrayed on the clone's face and chose this moment to strike. As he darted forward and made to impale the clone, the assassin side-stepped Leng's blade and brought the wrench down against the back of his head, knocking the Cerberus officer out cold.

"Then... we must find out why you woke us up." The assassin stated and began walking down the hall, discarding the wrench as he went.

* * *

Elanor opened the door to the hangars and looked back at the scientists following her.

"Come on, we're almost there." She told them as she ran inside. Turning her head forward she stopped cold and felt herself beginning to shake.

In front of her the biotic and tech clones had apparently been preparing a shuttle to leave when their gaze fell on her. Their hair, stuck over their faces from the fluid hardening in it made their eyes almost impossible to see, save for the faint red glow of them.

"Shit..." She whispered and carefully looked behind her at the scientists who had all practically fallen to their knees in panic. "Please... We aren't a threat to you."

"You're armed." The tech stated, pointing at her pistol. "That's kind of threatening."

"It's to protect them." Elanor told him, pointing back at the other scientists. "I saw what you did to the men in the birthing room. I can't even touch you with this."

"Then how is that protection?" The biotic asked, taking a step closer. Elanor noticed that they'd covered themselves in rummaged pieces of Cerberus armor, likely more to preserve their modesty than because they felt they needed protection. He closed with Elanor, who raised the pistol and pointed it in the biotic's face, her hands shaking uncontrollably. The biotic set his hand on the weapon and gently lowered it before turning to the scientists. "We are unhappy with you all... but you have not harmed us. You have nothing to fear from us."

"Then why are you fighting?" Dr. Grey asked, stepping forth from the crowd. "We created you to be the greatest human's in existence! Why do you attack us like we wish to enslave you?"

"Don't try to pretty up what we are." The tech snapped, glaring at the doctor. "You created us for war."

"A war that's already over." Came the voice of the assassin from behind the crowd. Several of the doctors screamed and crawled out of his way as he strode forward. "Brothers, the Collectors are destroyed..."

"What?" The biotic blinked several times. "Then why did they wake us up?"

"I don't know." The assassin replied and looked to Dr. Grey.

"Cerberus demanded you be ready for action." Grey replied. "Humanity faces a lot of threats these days."

"A threat greater than the Collectors were?" The tech demanded. "What could possibly be worse than them when so many resources were poured into us just to fight them?"

"Shepard..." Elanor replied. "The man with the sword, Kai Leng, he said you were meant to find and kill someone named Shepard."

The clones looked back and forth at one another and shrugged.

"I'll give the extranet a look." The tech said, hopping out of the shuttle. As he began to look through the history of the Spectre, Commander Jane Shepard, a tech attack hit him, causing electricity to surge through his body. The VI in his head did what it could to shunt the damage away from its systems but the clone let out a scream as parts of his brain overheated and he fell unconscious.

The assassin and the biotic looked to see Kai Leng, his gauntlet raised and sword prepped.

"You bloody moron!" Elanor shouted and aimed her pistol at Leng. "You're going to get everyone killed."

"Brother..." The assassin said, causing everyone to look. "Get the youngest on board."

"Don't hurt the others." The biotic stated.

"Of course not." The assassin replied and charged at Kai Leng. Leng activated his cloak and began to dart around the clone but his feet were sewpt out from under him and he hit the ground hard. "You cannot hide from me."

The crowd of scientists shuddered and looked away as the assassin snapped the bones in all of Kai Leng's joints before the man could even put up a proper fight. The Cerberus officer howled in pain and then the clone hit him in the throat, making sure he was conscious but unable to make that annoying yelp. His gaze then fell on Elanor.

"You." He said, causing her to tremble. "Come with us, please."

"M-me?" She asked, dropping her pistol. "Why?"

"Because we need someone who knows things about the galaxy we have not been taught." The biotic answered and waved her and the assassin over. "Now come on, we have to get him to a medical facility."

Elanor looked at the scientists and realized if she didn't go then the clones would either just force her or take one of them. Rather than risk ending up like Leng, battered and broken on the ground, she nodded and slowly got onto the shuttle, fear gripping her.

"Wait, please, you have so much to offer humanity, boys!" Dr. Grey said, running to the shuttle door. The biotic grabbed him by his coat and shoved him away.

"So did the one who let us out." He spat and slammed the shuttle shut.

* * *

Elanor watched as the planet ground got further and further away. All too soon she could see the whole thing and the shuttle was preparing for FTL. She wanted to fight them, or jump out the of the shuttle, or just curl up and close her eyes, but she was still too afraid to move.

"Relax." The assassin stated and took a seat across from her. "Take your helmet off, stay a while."

Elanor did as she was bade and pulled her helmet off. Her long blonde hair was matted to her head form the sweat caused by wearing the armor all the time. The assassin could see the fear still present in her features and sighed.

"I don't suppose anything except time is going to convince you that we mean you no harm, huh?"

"Politely inform her that time isn't something we have in great supply right now." The biotic stated. "Little brother needs medical attention, fast."

"Yes but we can't risk running into some form of military or law enforcement in this ship." Elanor spoke up, getting a raised eyebrow from the assassin. "Cerberus is a pro-human group and some of our cells have gone rouge, gone bad. Majority of the galaxy, including humanity sees us as the bad guy."

"Well then we'll need to find us a place that doesn't care about being bad guys." The biotic said.

"Any place you can think of like that?" The assassin asked.

Elanor thought for a moment and then looked up and nodded.

"Omega."


	3. Omega

Commander Jane Shepard awoke with a start, her dreams plagued by her friends that had died on Akuze, Kaidan Alenko sacrificing himself for the mission to stop Saren and the colonist who was dissolved by the Collectors right in front of her. They had all surrounded her, as tall as skyscrapers and pointed down at her, accusing her of killing them. Of letting them die. Of failing. Jacob Taylor awoke next to her and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Another nightmare?" He asked. Shepard rested her head on his shoulder, her short red hair covering her face, causing her to blow it away.

"Yeah." She replied with a weighted sigh.

"Well, all the more reason you should take some time off before.. you know."

"I know you don't like it, Jacob." Shepard replied, standing up and holding his hands in hers. "But I have to go back to the Alliance. It's not about turning myself in. It's about the Reapers."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Jacob replied with a laugh. "You think they'll listen this time?"

"I hope so..." She replied and walked over to her uniform, hanging over one of the chairs in her quarters. "But maybe you're right. You think everyone would like to take one last trip to Illium? No business, no shooting, no explosions. Just relaxing and spending what's left of the Illusive Man's money."

"I think so." Jacob replied with another laugh.

* * *

The shuttle flew into Omega's ports, with great difficulty. The assassin had to use some fancy talking to get the dock workers to allow a Cerberus vessel to land in their ports and, though they could have just killed the dock hands, they had allowed a search of the shuttle.

"Alright, everything seems clean." The batarian in charge stated. "You can keep the pistol. You're gonna need it here."

"If you say so." The assassin stated. "Thank you. I was lead to believe there might be a hospital here."

"No hospitals to speak of." The batarian replied. "But there are a few clinics scattered about. Charitable dogooders running non-profits."

"Any you would recommend?" The biotic asked, carrying the tech over his shoulder, assisted biotically.

"I'd go for the one run by a salarian named Maelon." The batarian replied, clearly getting annoyed by all the questions. "Last salarian operated clinic ended up curing a damned plague, so maybe this one can help your friend out."

"Thanks for your time." The assassin replied and nodded for the biotic and Elanor to follow, handing the woman the pistol. "You'll need that more than we will if we run into trouble."

"Don't have to tell me twice." She replied, setting the side arm on the mag-lock on her hip. "What's the plan, then? Get him patched up and then you all live normal lives?"

"No." The biotic replied. "Little brother found a lot of information on this Commander Shepard woman. She's viewed as a hero to the galaxy, but thanks to Cerberus archives, we've seen that she destroyed the Collector base when it could have been used to protect humanity."

"How would it have protected us?" Elanor asked, moving side to side to avoid running into people as the streets became more and more crowded.

"Not sure." The biotic continued. "Nor did it say why she did it. All it said was this Illusive Man begged her not to do it, told her it could save us all and she still blew it up."

"Illusive Man?" The assassin asked, leading them through a door that pointed toward the clinic. "I swear little brother called him Man of Illusions."

"Well when he first heard about the man it was while hacking in recently gained consciousness." The biotic offered. "Haven't seen him make a mistake since then."

"So you're going to hunt this Shepard person down?" Elanor asked. "Then what?"

"We haven't figured that part out, yet." The assassin replied. "She took away the reason we were made, but she also apparently endangered all living things, so I'm guessing we'll kill her."

"But there's a chance Cerberus wasn't entirely honest, so who knows?" The biotic mused.

"And... what about me?" Elanor asked as they got to the clinic. "Where do I fit in?"

"You any good at fighting?" The assassin asked as the biotic went on ahead with the tech in his arms. Doctors flooded around him and pulled the two of them into a treatment room. "With our brother injured we'll need firepower."

"I'm nothing like he is. I can't hack, I don't have a chip in my brain telling me where to shoot. And I'm apparently not as brave as I thought since I just froze when I saw you and your brothers between the scientists and I and getting away."

"Yeah, because you felt that the fight would have been hopeless." The assassin replied. "If a thresher maw was looming over you but had yet to attack and there was nothing but a wall to your back, you probably would have done the same thing."

"I guess so." She said, watching as the tech was placed on a table and a few of the doctors, a salarian among them, began scanning his body. "I suppose there's no point trying to go back to Cerberus, anyways. I never liked that they were playing God and you proved my fears right."

"We didn't hurt anyone who wasn't trying to hurt us first." The assassin stated. He was about to continue when a batarian, clothed in blue armor came behind Elanor. The clone instinctively grabbed her shoulder and moved between the two of them. "Can I help you?"

"You know who I represent, human?" The batarian asked. The assassin looked at the insignia on his shoulder pads and nodded. He and his brothers had been gifted with a photographic memory, perfect recall of anything they had seen or heard before and they'd been well educated on the largest mercenary groups in the galaxy.

"You're with the Blue Suns."

"That's right." The batarian stated. "And the Blue Suns aren't excited about someone with a Cerberus insignia on their armor coming into their territory, much less four of them."

"Whatever your problem with Cerberus is, it doesn't involve us." The biotic said, coming out of the treatment room. "This armor was taken out of necessity, not because it was issued to us."

"The hell does that mean?" The batarian asked as a pair of turians came up behind him.

"We had a run in with Cerberus." Elanor said, her lie sounding very convincing. "We're former Alliance. Got discharged after the geth invaded the Citadel. They attacked our ship because we got too close to one of their bases."

"Boarded our freighter hauling a disappointing amount of platinum." The biotic continued. "Rather than let them take our haul we killed the boarders, but we heard through their comms that they were going to blast the ship apart if someone didn't respond so we moved over to theirs, grabbed some armor, a pistol and a shuttle and flew off like a bat out of hell."

The batarian looked back at the two turians who shrugged and then back at the groups.

"You all have names, then?" He asked and Elanor's heart skipped a beat. Sure, her name was unknown and unimportant but the clones didn't have names. The biotic spoke up first, creating a name from thin air.

"Jason Chalk." He said.

"Stroyer." The assassin replied, receiving a raised eyebrow from Elanor. "Kid gave me the name after I shot up a geth who was trying to kill him back on Eden Prime. Too young to pronounce the word destroyer properly. My parents disowned me when I was given the boot from the Alliance so I kept it."

Elanor was so surprised that he was able to come up with a story like that right off the top of his head that she hadn't realized the batarian was looking at her.

"Oh, right." She stammered. "Elanor Fel."

"I'm Harch." The batarian replied and grinned. "And anyone who's killed Cerberus is alright by me. Good thing, too, I was going to drag you out of here and shoot you in the streets."

"Glad we cleared that up, then." The assassin said with a smirk.

* * *

"So not only did we lose the only thing we had to put an end to Shepard's destruction, but you got yourself damaged in the process." The Illusive Man said, rubbing his temple as he looked at Kai Leng's hologram projection.

"I underestimated them." Leng replied. It had been roughly a week since the clones had escaped and even if they had short range FTL fuel cells they could still be anywhere in the galaxy by now. "It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't." The Illusive Man said. "I'm pulling you back here for something else. It's clear that a different approach will be necessary."

"What do you mean?" Leng demanded.

"General Petrovsky will be taking a task force to apprehend them. A small but skilled team will simply not do against their small, more highly skilled team. Their shuttle is on Omega and Petrovsky will be making use of the element zero stores while he is there... among other things."

"And what will I be doing?" Leng asked, clearly bitter about not being given another chance against the assassin.

"You will be coming back to me so we can discuss our plans for humanity's rise." The Illusive Man replied. "Oh, and Leng? The Jericho Facility is of no further use to me."

"Understood."

* * *

"So... Stroyer?" Elanor asked with a laugh.

"I had to think on the fly." The clone replied, looking down at himself in the set of Blue Suns armor he'd been given. "I think I'll keep it, though."

"It's impressive, or at least the story was." She said and looked over at the biotic. "And you're going to stick with Jason?"

"Yeah, has a nice ring to it." He replied, examining his own armor. "Jason Chalk, Blue Suns biotic god."

"We aren't remaining, Jason." Stroyer said. "As soon as little brother is awake we need to move."

"I know."

"What if he doesn't?" Elanor asked, causing them to both stop and look at her. "As advanced as you all are, you aren't invincible. What if he's suffered permanent brain damage? I don't want to be a pessimist, here, but you two need to be willing to accept that your little brother might be brain dead."

"If that ends up being the case then we will go forward with our plan." Jason replied, looking back down at his armor and tightening some straps. "And when we are finished, we'll hunt down that Kai Leng fucker and I'll tear him apart, molecule by molecule with my mind."

"Jesus..." Elanor said, blinking a few times.

"If I were biotic I'd do the same." Stroyer said as he examined the pair of blades Harch had given him and swung them around himself to test their balance.

"Still, kind of graphic." Elanor stated with a laugh.

* * *

Shepard leaned over the railing, looking out into the city. Illium was beautiful when the sun set over the buildings. Even Jack didn't have anything rude to say as the Normandy's crew looked over the peaceful setting together.

"Still can't believe we pulled it off." Miranda admitted.

"Really?" Garrus asked with a laugh. "I was surprised it was so easy."

"Joke all you want." Tali said, stretching her arms out. "I'm just happy it's over. And we got everyone out of there."

"And I killed the most." Grunt said with a laugh.

"Too bad Legion couldn't join us." Shepard said with a smirk.

"I don't think the concept of shore leave is something a geth can understand." Tali said.

"Not to mention the panic it might cause." Thane added politely. "Still, he was a good addition to our team. And he killed only when necessary. I enjoyed that about him."

"About it." Tali corrected. Thane made no argument but did not agree with the quarian either. As the sun finally set over Illium the crew stepped away from the rails and they all went their separate ways to enjoy themselves.

* * *

General Oleg Petrovsky looked out of the command center's viewport as Omega came closer and closer into view. It had been almost two months since the fugitives had escaped and, based on reports, a Cerberus vessel had docked there and never left. That, however, was likely because of the release of Adjutants, that had somehow invaded Omega.

Whether this was pure coincidence or if the Illusive Man had been playing at something, the general couldn't be certain. All he knew was that he had to move quickly to seize Omega and secure the Fabricator subjects as well.

* * *

Stroyer, Jason and Elanor hadn't slept for three days. While the clones seemed perfectly fine the former Cerberus soldier was delusional, sloppy and barely able to form coherent sentences.

"Jason, we have to consider what Elanor said." Stroyer told his brother as they stood over the tech clone's sleeping form. "He hasn't woken in two months. These Adjutant creatures are strong and numerous. And they're able to pilot ships. If we don't get out of here now we might not ever."

"I know..." Jason said, placing a hand on the youngest clone's forehead. "I just... I wish..."

"I know, brother." Stroyer replied and set a hand on the tech's shoulder. "But we can't save him, now. If he was going to wake up he would have done so. We need find a ship and leave before there aren't any ships to be found."

"And the ship has to... is a ship." Elanor said, blinking and shaking her head furiously.

"The sooner we leave the better." Jason agreed, looking at the state Elanor was in. "I've heard a person can die if they go too long without sleep."

"Right, let's move." Stroyer said and the two of them grabbed Elanor by the arm and began walking out. Both clones looked back at their little brother one last time before the doors shut behind them.

* * *

The streets were filled with panic as the Adjutants began slaughtering their way through them. Jason kept a hold of Elanor, biotically floating her along to maintain speed while Stroyer rushed ahead and hacked through the strange monsters. A handful of them had the assassin surrounded and he engaged his tactical cloak, disappearing for a second before reappearing to strike. Jason's hands held a biotic mist that sprang forward and lanced through one of the beasts.

"Did you hear that?" Stroyer asked as his omni-tool picked up Blue Suns chatter. "They've retreated to the clinic."

"Too many wounded." Jason said. "They're going to die."

"If we could stay and help I'd be all for it."

"Why can't we?" Jason asked. "It's just a few more minutes."

"You didn't hear the whole thing, did you?" Stroyer asked in response. "Cerberus ships have just entered the system."

"Well fuck me." Jason spat.


	4. Hounded

Stroyer pulled the large stolen freighter into range of the Mass Relay of the Omega system. As he plotted his course he looked back to see Elanor still fast asleep and Jason sitting at one of the communication stations, stewing.

"You're angry." Stroyer said.

"No shit." Jason replied, not looking up. "We just left our little brother behind to die. Hell, we didn't even give him a name."

"I know, but what could we do?" Stroyer asked as the Mass Relay recognized their approach and shot their ship forward. "If we'd stayed Cerberus would have just worn us down until we were dead."

"Maybe. Let's not keep it open. Where is Shepard?"

"Last report says she's on Illium." Stroyer stated, bringing up the extranet on his omni-tool. "Apparently this woman is so famous she can't go anywhere without being recognized. Tracking her was quite easy."

"Illium." Jason repeated, bringing up the information in his mind from what they had been taught in the clone pods. "Asari controlled city-world. Very wealthy, uptight society. Lot's of questionable legalities."

"According to the news articles made by her adoring fans, Shepard spent last night at some kind of dance hall with another crew member." Stroyer informed his brother. "I believe she's taking shore leave, or something similar. We'll get to Illium in roughly a day so we should catch her long before she decides to leave."

"Agreed." Said Jason, scanning more extranet hits. "That's Shepard, huh? Pretty. Small looking, too."

"Small?" Stroyer asked, raising an eyebrow. In comparison to military males the clones were a little thinner than most. That was mainly due to their genetic muscle weaving. Stronger, faster and more compact.

"I don't know, I expected her to be like six-four for some reason."

"Your idea of a hero is six-four?" Elanor asked as she woke up in the middle of the conversation.

"We've yet to determine if she's a hero." Jason answered. "But I just figured she'd be taller. Not so skinny, either. You sure we have the right person? I mean I really did not picture the savior of the galaxy as a red head."

"She doesn't need to be tall or muscular." Stroyer said, ignoring the red head comment. "She's a biotic, probably a solid shot and from these files little brother was downloading from the Illusive Man, her best weapon was her leadership. Makes sense, I guess. What's worse than a crazy man with a gun? A crazy man with ten thousand."

"Right." Elanor said, halfheartedly. "So what am I supposed to do here? I'm trained to take on pirates, not Alliance military, or assassins or hardcore mercs."

"You just provide overwatch for us." Jason replied, pulling out a Widow sniper rifle. "Ever used one of these?"

"Not that model but I know how to shoot." Elanor replied, gripping the weapon. It was heavier than the rifles she'd trained with, that was for sure.

"Your job isn't to shoot." Stroyer told her. "Not unless we take more than we can manage. Your job is to either watch us or watch Shepard through the scope from far away. Tell us if anyone is heading for us, if she's running, what corner to turn down, things like that."

"But if we're getting shot at, feel free to paste someone to the wall." Jason said with a smirk.

* * *

Shepard laughed in a way she hadn't in a long time. As her arm ran out of slack she ceased the spinning she'd been doing and yo-yo'd back to Jacob and began moving side-to-side. She wasn't good at dancing. Not by a long shot, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You know, I think you're getting better at this." Jacob said with a grin.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Taylor." Shepard replied, grinning back. Jacob rolled his eyes and lifted an arm up to twirl her and when she stopped Shepard leaned back, all of her weight in Jacob's hands. He pulled her back up just in time and the music stopped. Of the dozen or so others dancing there Shepard was convinced they'd done the best, mainly because she was used to being the best at everything.

"What do you say to getting something to drink before we keep going?" Jacob suggested, pointing back to the booth they'd been sitting in.

"I could do with a drink, actually." Shepard replied and followed him over. "but I'd rather not suffer a hangover in the morning."

"I'm sure we can avoid that." Jacob replied with a laugh.

* * *

Elanor looked down through the scope of her new rifle, admiring the powerful zoom. She was able to see the Normandy docked across the skylane and when she zoomed in further she could make out individual faces. There'd been a bald woman and a raven haired woman who came close to killing each other outside with biotics. That was the first time she saw Shepard as the redhead ran out and broke them up.

Since then, however, it's been onsies and twosies and no one worth worrying over. Some big krogan in white armor, a little quarian who seemed to bounce a lot, a salarian and several humans. All of them came and went at different times, but none of them seemed to know she was watching them. Sure, that had a lot to do with the fact that she was over four hundred meters away, but she was comforted in the thought that she was safe where she was.

"Elanor, can you see me in your scope?" Stroyer asked. She looked by the stack of crates where he said he'd be and zoomed in.

"Yeah, I've got you." She replied and zoomed out a bit.

"Alright, I'm going to sneak aboard." Stroyer continued. "Once I'm in you and I will help Jason get on together."

"So I'm guessing I won't be getting on that ship with you two, then." Elanor asked, half relieved, half disappointed.

"No need." Jason keyed in. "Besides, if things go south and we need to make a quick exit, it'll be easier if you cover our escape with you tank killer gun."

"Right then. Stroyer... on you."

* * *

Stroyer looked in the direction that Elanor was in. Sure he couldn't see that far, but he knew where to look and nodded when she said they were waiting on him. Quickly and quietly he crept around crates, slid silently under floating transport carts and made his way to the ramp where a lone guard was posted. The Normandy had no reason to suspect anything, it seemed, or they would have had a better security force.

Stroyer came up behind the ramp and behind the guard as well and flipped himself silently on to it. Once he was certain the guard hadn't heard him he moved forward, grabbing the guard and quietly incapacitated him, dragging the unconscious man up the ramp.

"Alright Jason, just move when Elanor and I both say you're clear." Stroyer called over.

"Got it." Jason said, looking around warily.

"Clear on my end." Stroyer told them both.

"Hang on." Elanor said. "Patrol of Loki Mechs. Must be space port security. Alright... and... go."

Jason sprinted from one set of crates to the other and planted his back against them as he peered around the corner. More mechs walking about the place.

"Hang on." Elanor called over. "They're... just standing there. They haven't moved. Do you think they heard you?"

"Maybe they're static guards." Stroyer suggested. "Jason, think you can take them out quietly?"

"I can." The biotic replied. He turned the corner and before the mechs could demand to see his identification he hurled the trio of them over the railing.

"Won't that trigger an alarm?" Elanor demanded. "I thought you were going to take them out before they managed to get off a signal."

"No, we let them make the signal without alerting Shepard's crew." Jason replied. "By the time Shepard hears about any of this, we'll already be on board."

"I see... Clear on my end."

"Same here." Stroyer called out as Jason sprinted across the last bit of open space. "Alright... in we go."

* * *

"I'm not saying it's the best idea, I'm just saying it's an option." Joker said to Garrus at the chow table of the Normandy. "I mean, Shepard's going to go back to the Alliance sooner, rather than later. Probably a good idea to get rid of all the illegal weaponry we have here so they don't, I don't know, impound the Normandy for good or worse, give her to someone else."

"Of course, the Normandy still serving as a recon ship is worse than being impounded." Garrus replied sarcastically.

"Jeff, there is a problem." EDI called over the intercom.

"I know there is." Joker replied. "There's a bunch of crap still aboard my ship that can get us all canned."

"Your ship?" Garrus asked with a smirk.

"That is not the problem I am referring to, Jeff." EDI persisted. "We have a security breach."

"Let me guess." Joker said sarcastically. "That was a joke?"

"No Jeff."

"What? Shit, Garrus is there anyone else still aboard besides us?"

"Just you, me and Thane." Garrus replied and stood up from the table. "EDI, where's the breach?"

"They came through the main entryway and have since moved into the ducts." EDI replied. "I am tracking their movements. Take appropriate precautions, Garrus. They know that we are aware of their presence."

"Shit, they?" Joker asked. "How many?"

"Two individuals." EDI replied. "Unfortunately, while we are docked here under low power I cannot seal them in any of the compartments."

"Don't worry EDI." Garrus told the AI as he headed for Thane's quarters. "Thane and I will take care of our intruders. Joker, if you could, warn Shepard."

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it."

Garrus strolled into Thane's room to tell him the news but it looked like the assassin was already aware.

"I heard what EDI said." Thane told the turian. "I suggest we split up and corner them."

"My thoughts exactly." Garrus replied as he turned and headed for the hatch in the AI control core. Thane made his way to the elevator, taking it down one level. Garrus reached the duct entry in EDI's control room and pulled his sidearm up, aiming down the ladder before hopping in. "Come out come out wherever you are."

* * *

Shepard had never been much for slow dances, especially given her unnatural ability to dance horrendously at almost any given moment. Still, she was enjoying herself, latched on close to Jacob as they simply swayed back and forth to the strange, yet soothing hanar music.

"Oh, not now." Shepard muttered as her omni-tool began beeping. "This had better be good."

"Good is not the word I'd use to describe it, Commander." Joker replied over the omni-tool.

"What's the problem?" She asked, pulling away from Jacob.

"Intruders on the ship. Not sure how they got on board but Garrus and Thane went into the ducts after them."

"That seems almost impossible." Jacob said, shaking his head. "They infiltrated the Normandy? Jane, we really should install some kind of shield door or scanner before we dock next time."

"Yeah, I hear you." She said and began walking toward the exit. "Joker, call everyone else back to the Normandy. I'm on my way."

"Aye aye."

* * *

Joker turned around in his chair after disconnecting the last call to Jack and headed down into the CIC.

"EDI, did Garrus and Thane find these infiltrators?" Joker asked.

"No Jeff." EDI replied.

"This is Garrus, no sign of anything down here." The turian called over his omni-tool. "EDI are you sure? I mean, Shepard says you don't make mistakes but I've bumped into Thane four times now, but no one else. He hasn't seen them, either."

"They are still down in the ducts, Garrus." EDI replied. "Scans indicate small heat signatures moving all throughout them at a rapid pace."

"How can they be moving so quickly and yet we can't even hear them?" Garrus asked.

"Whatever is down here, they are either highly skilled or extremely small." Thane's voice replied.

"Wait, so the Normandy has been invaded by pyjaks?" Joker asked sarcastically.

"No, Jeff." EDI responded. "Optical scans show that it was two humans who made it aboard."

"Well maybe they can shape shift into cats or something, then." Joker replied, sitting down at the pilot's seat to initiate launch procedures. "Whatever it is, we can't stay and risk more getting on board. Once the whole crew gets back I'm pulling us out."

* * *

Shepard walked into the CIC, glancing around at the assembled team and sighed.

"So we've been looking for two humans, stowed away on hour ship for over an hour and nothing." She said aloud, shaking her head. "EDI... do you think maybe the Reaper tech we installed has caused a malfunction?"

"No, Commander." EDI replied. "There is no error. Two humans are aboard the ship. They have moved from the ducts to the port side observation deck."

"Kasumi, Thane, keep sweeping the ducts." Shepard ordered and looked at the rest of the group. "Grunt stay up here and make sure no one gets anywhere close to the cockpit. Jack, you too."

"Fine, whatever." Jack said, propping herself against the wall.

"No one is getting past us, Shepard." Grunt stated with a grin. "I'll make sure of that."

"Alright, everyone else spread out and search." Shepard replied. The group fanned out, most heading to the elevator to spread out between each level of the Normandy. Shepard made her way up to Joker and sighed. "Get us in the air before more sneak on board."

"I was just thinking that, Commander." Joker replied and pulled the Normandy back. "And hey, thanks for leaving the big guns behind."

"Have to keep the most important part of the ship secure." Shepard replied with a wink and headed to the elevator.

* * *

"EDI, where are they now?" Shepard asked as she approached the med bay.

"Scans indicate they are somewhere near the main battery." The AI replied.

"Zaeed here, I'm in the main battery and I can't see shit."

"Hold on, I'm coming over." Shepard replied. As she approached the door, they sprang open without the commander being close enough to have set them off.

"I have opened all doors, Commander." EDI said. "I detected hurried movement inside the main battery."

Shepard drew her shotgun and carefully moved into the room. Zaeed was down, sitting against the main gun's firing mechanism, unconscious. She knelt down next to him but something set off a cold feeling in her gut. She turned around and aimed her weapon.

"It's just me, Shepard!" Tali exclaimed, backing away. "Is he alright?"

"Sorry." The commander replied, lowering her shotgun. "Yeah, just unconscious. Whoever did it didn't even give him a chance to swear at them."

"How long did you have between when you spoke to Zaeed and when you saw him?" Tali asked.

"A few seconds..."

"That's not a lot of time." The quarian whispered.

"I know. We need to find these two intruders immediately..."


End file.
